yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Phichit Chulanont/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Phichit makes a short cameo in this episode, watching the viral video of Yuuri skating Victor's free skate while walking along the streets of Bangkok. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri calls Phichit through video chat after seeing some of his photos on Instagram. Phichit answers him in his ice rink in Thailand. They talk for a bit, and Yuuri is surprised that Phichit went back to Thailand. Phichit tells Yuuri it was boring in Detroit after Yuuri left. They chat some more when Yuuri asks him if he remembers the girl in Detroit who composed a song for him that he ended up not using. Phichit tells Yuuri that she probably was not upset with him and promises to see if he can get them in touch with each other, which he eventually manages to do. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Phichit runs into Yuuri and Victor at a hot pot restaurant and ends up inviting his coach Celestino and, later on, Leo and Guang Hong. During that time, Celestino and Victor get very drunk. Phichit tries to wake Celestino but starts taking photos. Victor takes off his clothes and starts clinging to Yuuri, which Phichit takes a picture of and posts on his Instagram. Later on, Phichit is the first to perform at the Cup of China's short program. The music to his short program is "Shall We Skate?" from a movie called "The King and the Skater." Yuuri reveals that Phichit had wanted to skate to this song for a long time. He takes the 4th place after the short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Phichit's free skate is a track from the sequel to The King and the Skater, The King and the Skater II, called "Terra Incognita." During his skate, Phichit vows to himself that he's going to become Thailand's future and thinks about the measures he has taken to ensure he beats Christophe and Yuuri. Phichit wins his first goal of the Grand Prix series. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Phichit first appears at a bar in Barcelona trying to contact Yuuri, who is sleeping and does not pick any calls. Saying he could not wait any longer, Phichit goes to the Sagrada Familia to take selfies, which Yuuri later views on his Instagram feed. The next day, Phichit is invited to dinner by Yuuri and Victor, together with Mari, Minako, Yuri, Otabek and Chris. He views pictures of Yuuri at the previous GPF banquet on Chris' phone, commenting that they were very risque. When Phichit sees the matching gold rings on Yuuri and Victor's fingers, he excitedly congratulates them on what he presumes to be their marriage, and announces this to the whole restaurant. The day after, like the rest of the GPF finalists, Phichit makes a final appearance walking to the ice rink in the stadium in Barcelona, along with his coaches. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Phichit is the second contestant on the ice for the short program. A flashback during his skate reveals the discovering of his talent when he was younger. A second flashback reveals Phichit with Yuuri and three hamsters, talking back in Detroit, where Phichit tells Yuuri about his dream to skate to Shall We Skate? together in a major competition together with Yuuri. Phichit scores a new personal best and takes a selfie with Celestino in celebration. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Like the short program, Phichit is again second to enter the rink for the free skate. His goal is no longer winning this Grand Prix final (though he does still hope to execute a flawless performance); rather, he wishes instead to entertain the audience with his skating. He also reveals his dream of putting on an ice show back in Thailand in order to show the people there how fun skating can be. Even though Phichit does not do as well as he had hoped, his coaches still celebrate proudly with him at the kiss and cry. Phichit places last in the GPF, barely 1 point lower than Chris' score. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages